The Reconciliations of Haruno Sakura
by xXSasuxSakuXx
Summary: Name: Haruno Sakura. Age: 20. Likes: killing others. Dislikes: everything else. She is now the most known missing-nin of Konoha, but many wonder what side she'll play when she's forced to fight with her home town. Will she rejoin old bolds, or care less?
1. Family Reunion

**The Reconciliations of Haruno Sakura.**

**A/N: I originally started this story out with ItaxSaku as the couple but decided that SasuxSaku as the pairing would fit in better with the story so it is eventually going to be SasuxSaku.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. And I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

'Crap. Crap. Damn! How did I get myself into this situation?' Sakura thought as she soared through the trees. _'You know this would not have happened if you hadn't gone looking for __**him**__!'_ Inner Sakura commented while hiding in a corner of Sakura's mind for protection.

'Well how was I supposed to know I would be chased down by his 'people' before I even got a freaking glimpse of him?' Sakura angrily contemplated as she added another cloak to her heavily confined chakra.

As she wove through the trees, Sakura positioned various traps hoping to slow her adversaries down a bit to buy time to strategize.

While brainstorming a tactic, Sakura envisioned the previous encounter she had with her pursuers.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura was nearing the Fire Country's borders when she sensed a presence closing in on her. Sakura, as the First Lieutenant Commander of the ANBU Black Ops, possessed the ability to think just as critically as Nara Shikamaru and move as swiftly as Uchiha Itachi. Her strive for perfection allowed her to maintain the skill her training had brought her._

_Sakura had surpassed Uchiha Sasuke as far as chakra stamina and had matured far beyond Lady Tsunade's brute force and medical knowledge. Having trained many hours with Rock Lee allowed her to become as well rounded as Gai-Sensei when it came to taijutsu. She became better then Kurenai-Sensei in genjutsu, and was actually just a notch below Uchiha Itachi's standards._

_Additionally, Sakura had always excelled in ninjutsu and perfect chakra control, so to say she was a talented kunoichi from Konoha was an extreme understatement. She was the finest ninja Konohagakure had seen since Uchiha Itachi._

_As Sakura felt the oppugner closing in on her, she knew that this ninja was a worthy and strong opponent. To state that she was surprised when the antagonist jumped down in front of her would be a false statement._

_"Kunoichi, did you honestly think you could out run me?" the ninja clad in Akatsuki clouds inquired._

_'Wait a second... I know that voice! No wonder his chakra was oddly familiar!' "Well Nii-san, you really underestimate me." Sakura commented as she pulled off her Tiger ANBU mask. She snickered a bit when she saw the man's eyes widen._

_"Well Deidara-no-baka, don't just stand there! Come and fight me!" Sakura growled with irritation from being held up. "Wow, you're just like my partner as far as being on time. Of course you aren't nearly as strong as he is, un"_

_'We'll see about that' Sakura thought as she poofed out of existence, only to appear behind Deidara. The knowing blonde turned around while throwing a punch in her direction. Side-stepping to the right, Sakura grabbed his fist as she pulled back her own to strike Deidara square in the jaw._

_Unexpectedly, the Deidara in front of her spontaneously combusted into a horde of mini clay birds. __**(A.N. - Kind of like Itachi does in Shippuuden while fighting with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.)**_

_Murmuring a string of profanities, Sakura leaped into the air to see Deidara's foot land in her previously occupied space. She maneuvered herself and crashed her heel into Deidara's skull._

_In reaction to this blow, the male ninja pulled his leg back to kick Sakura but she was gone before he realised. Sakura then dashed behind Deidara, pulled out her katana, and pressed the blade to her cousin's throat._

_"Well Deidara-no-baka, looks like it's the end for you! You were a cool Nii-san, but I really do not care so I'll see you in the after life." Sakura said as she pushed enough on her katana to draw blood, ah how she loved having the control._

_"Deidara-teme, looks like I'll have to save your ass again! And from a kunoichi! That's just pathetic." another missing-nin, also clad in Akatsuki attire, exclaimed._

_After the ninja spoke those words, he felt Sakura's katana connect with his stomach as she stood in back of him. "Kisame-san, I suggest you shut the hell up before I 'accidentally' hit an important organ." Sakura gritted through her teeth in a vile and deathly threatening tone._

_As Sakura slowly pulled her protruding katana from Kisame's stomach, she felt the rest of the Akatsuki members' chakra signatures closing in on them. She decided escaping away before she was forced enact on her naturally violent mentality would be in her best interest._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

As Sakura's vision faded back to reality, she felt Sasori integrate in front of her. She slammed her chakra filled fist into his chest while hastily screaming, "Sasori-danna, get out of my way! You're not the one I wish to see!"

"We will not let you come near our base. You already refused our offer." Sasori said gently. "Dammit Sasori! I need to see him!" Sakura yelled as she crossed her arms across her chest in a childish manner.

Sasori just looked at her funny. "Sakura, you're so childish sometimes!" He said.

"Whatever! I need to see him! I'm sorry Sasori-danna..." Sakura protested as she poofed away and appeared above him. She put her fist in front of her as she dove down to hit Sasori in the head. Before he could register anything, Sasori succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Satisfied, Sakura started to pump chakra into her legs as she sprinted towards the base. When she finally arrived, she found the room she was searching for and poofed into it.

As Sakura slowly appeared inside, she was roughly pushed up against a wall. As she waited for the man to recognise her, she simply watched as his crimson orbs faded into onyx.

When his face was turned to hers, she gave him a smile before bringing her lips to his. In return he wrapped his arms around her slender waist to bring her closer. After a few short moments, Sakura pulled back to look at his impassive expression, while he growled in protest.

"Itachi, I have come back to take you up on your offer." Sakura stated monotonously, returning the non-expressive mask to her face. "Sakura, I will speak with Leader-sama and inform him of the news. By the way, emotions suit your personality better as opposed to being stoic." Itachi stated while walking towards the door.

Sakura remained un-fazed as she started towards Itachi's bed to take a seat.

A few moments into waiting, the female ninja began practicing some minor jutsus. In the middle of one of her techniques, Sakura was forced to cease when she heard the door burst open. Unaffected, except for the lack of concentration, Sakura stared at Pein's righteous demeanor.

"Sakura, you must choose, yes or no! Do not keep coming back here constantly and then running away!" Pein stated. "Ani-san, I will not run away, I have made up my mind. I vow to stay here and not flee again."

And with those few simple words, Haruno Sakura became a full fledged member of the Akatsuki and traitor, along with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, to Konoha; the city that had taken her in when she was abandoned by her only brother subsequent to the brutal murder of their parents.

**TBC..**

**A/N: Okay, I have no clue how long this story will end up being, but I can say I know exactly where I want to go with it. So I will update this Saturday with a longer chapter, so keep an eye out! Also please review!**

**Until next time,**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	2. Journey to the Land of Many Memories

**The Reconciliations of Haruno Sakura**

Hey I know it has been a REALLY long time since I have updated and also I have deleted the original 2nd and 3rd chapters to this story because once I reread this story I realised they really sounded like crap so I am redoing them.

**PLEASE READ! I am currently trying to decide whether or not I should change the pairing for this story to SasuxSaku rather than ItaxSaku. The pairing SasuxSaku plays better with my plans however if you guys want me to keep this as ItaxSaku I can make that couple work. So after reading this chapter, please review with the couple you guys want me to use...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor do I wish to.**

**Chapter 2**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_And with those few simple words, Haruno Sakura became a full fledged member of the Akatsuki and traitor, along with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, to Konoha; the city that had taken her in when she was abandoned by her only brother subsequent to the brutal murder of their parents._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_'I wonder where Itachi-kun could be...' A certain pink-headed kunoichi pondered as she strolled through the garden in the backyard of the Akatsuki hideout. She continued walking until she felt an added pressure on her stomach. Grinning slightly, she gracefully turned in the embrace in order to face non other than Uchiha Itachi himself._

_"Hey, what took you so long?" Sakura asked the flawlessly handsome Uchiha._

_"I had some business to take care of." Itachi stated nonchalantly as he took a small step back while releasing his hold on the worried looking female. Sakura's expression immediately lit up when Itachi knelt down on one knee. She gasped as his hand went inside his coat only to bring out a small velvet box._

_"Haruno, Sakura..." Itachi paused mid sentence to look straight into the emerald eyes of his lover. Sakura's eyes started to tear up as she anticipated the next few words to come from the man she loved dearly, the words that would forever bind them together._

_"Will you ma-_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Sakura shot up from her bed as she let a long stream of profanities spew from her mouth. Grumpily, she got out of bed, grabbed her clan robe, and proceeded to the entryway.

Before opening the door, she rubbed the sleepiness from her dull eyes. Once the door was ajar, Sakura stood staring at the shark-like features of her partner.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura snarled.

"Leader-sama wishes to speak with you." Kisame replied while letting a grin adorn his blue face. His annoying trait of natural perkiness reminded her of a certain blond kyuubi.

However, not caring what possessed Kisame to smile, the female nin simply slammed the door in his face and walked back to her overly inviting bed.

_'Well somebody's not in a good mood today.' Inner Sakura exasperated._

'No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue?' Sakura sarcastically thought back as she rubbed her face in hopes to wake her up a bit more. She had gotten no sleep the previous night thanks to that malicious dream that continued to haunt her once pleasant dreamless nights

_'Well it is pretty obvious to me. You have fallen quite hard for that Uchiha prodigy!' Sakura's inner stated matter of fact-like._

'Uhm, I wouldn't exactly call it love but yes that is pretty much the gist of it.' The annoyed woman admitted.

_'Wait! Did you just agree with me? You mean you actually do love him! I was right!' _Inner Sakura screamed with joy as she pranced around Sakura's mind in triumph.

'Well, I am not in denial about this because I do remember how it happened so I know it must be true.' Sakura stated.

_'Yea, he is the one who convinced us and gave us the opportunity to finally leave and destroy all our bonds with that wretched town.' _Inner stated as she stopped mid prance to allow a more serious aura envelop her.

'Yep, I do not know to this day why Itachi would ever choose me, of all ninjas, as worthy enough to be recruited into the infamous Akatsuki.' Sakura pondered this for a brief moment before changing into something more suitable to wear, in order to speak with her older brother.

A few moments later, Sakura walked out of her room clad in tight black biker shorts, a red tank top with a black stripe at either side, black knee high combat boots, and her Akatsuki robe left hanging open. As she scurried down the halls of the main base, she wondered what her brother could possibly want with her so early in the morning.

_'It is prbabaly something stupid and unimportant.' _Inner Sakura grumbled.

'I highly doubt that, as it is 4 a.m. For him to wish to speak with me this early it must have some form of importance to it.' Sakura reassured.

_'Whatever, just hurry up so we can get back to sleep!'_ Inner remarked.

Ignoring her inners childish antics, Sakura waited for a brief moment out side of Pein's door awaiting a response. A semi-audible 'come in' was heard before she entered his office.

Pein turned in his seat in order to see whom the intruder was. Once realising it was only his younger sister, he relaxed a bit.

"Sakura, a spy has informed me that Konoha has a scroll that Akatsuki would find very useful to achieve our goals. Konoha is holding it until a ninja from Amegakure comes to retrieve it. I want you and your team to go and fetch the scroll. Use any means necessary..." Pein trailed off.

Sakura simply nodded as she walked out to inform her teammates of their upcoming mission.

_'Wow, that was completely and utterly pointless!' _Sakura's inner stated.

'Not really, if it is going to help towards our goal then I believe it is well worth it.' Sakura informed.

_'Well it could have waited until 6 a.m.!' I mean what is the point of waking us up so damn early!' _Inner Sakura vented.

'Pein probably wants us to leave rather soon...' Sakura answered.

_'Ugh. Still, it couldn't have waited?' _Inner retorted.

Taking her mind off of her inners pointless complaints, Sakura walked back towards her teammates and her side of the base. Sensing a certain Uchiha and Shark-face's chakra signatures, though it was heavily concealed, Sakura accelerated a little until she was able to catch up to them.

"Itachi, Kisame, we have a new mission; pack now as we will be leaving in a few short hours. Our mission should be finished in no less than eight days. It takes place in Konoha." Sakura informed as she stared at them impassively.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger teammate and occasional team leader.

"Uhm, and what exactly would our mission requirements be?" Kisame voiced the question that was currently going through the Uchiha's head as well.

"You will know when you are finished packing." Sakura answered as she continued walking, this time going to her own room to pack.

In the training grounds at the Akatsuki's main base, a kunai whizzed through the air until it hit a tree dead center. Smirking, Sakura retrieved about 30 or so kunais and shurikens that were wedged into the centers of several trees. Once finished, she placed them into her weapon pouch, and a few into her clothing.

She was currently wearing the normal vest she would wear when traveling, a white vest outlined in black with the Haruno circle in deep blood red on her lower back. Her bottoms consisted of a white skirt outlined in black that ended about mid thigh, and dark red leggings with her black knee high combat boots.

As she put on her Akatsuki cloak, Itachi and Kisame walked up to her.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Sakura asked the two boys in front of her.

Once they both nodded their heads, Sakura gave a curt nod in return.

'Well it is time to go back to the place that holds most of my childhood memories, joy...' Sakura thought as she turned to leave the base.

_'Well don't you just sound so enthusiastic?' _Inner Sakura replied, laced in sarcasm.

Ignoring her inner, Sakura sprung forward into the trees to start out towards their destination, Konohagakure.

After a few hours of non-stop running a top the trees, Sakura sensed a follower. She quickly glanced at Itachi to see if he noticed. Once Itachi caught her gaze, he stopped in his tracks to take care of their pursuer.

"Itachi, he is a medic nin, watch his hands." Sakura announced before he was out of hearing range.

'Wow. I can not believe we noticed what the Uchiha could not.' Sakura thought, amazed that she had surpassed Uchiha Itachi at something.

Sighing, Sakura looked over to Kisame as she sensed another ninja following them.

"I'm on it." Kisame mumbled before he quickly turned around, jumped down from the branch he was on, and ran straight towards the second ninja.

"Well, so much for sticking together." Sakura sighed.

_'Do you sense that?' _Sakura's inner asked curiously.

'Of course I do. I just do not want to see him at the moment.' Sakura thought back. She continued leaping through the trees until she came across a male ninja around her age with spiky hair.

"Sakura, it has been a while." he exclaimed.

Sakura scoffed and simply rolled her lifeless eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura growled.

"Just thought I would drop in for a little visit." The male ninja replied coolly.

"Aren't you going to say, 'I am not here for you, I am here for my brother', like you always have in past encounters?" Sakura asked while regaining her composure.

"Not this time Sakura, you are the only one I wish to see." Sasuke informed.

'Well, I just wish you could have said that a few years back before you left. Maybe then things would not have turned out the way they have. Maybe thing could have been different.' Sakura thought with a bit of grieve and regret.

"Come now, let us not reminisce in the past, Sakura. What is done is done." Sasuke snickered.

'Wow. I still love the way our name rolls off his tongue. God, what the hell am I thinking? Anything we might of had was over the day I regret the most.' Sakura thought.

"Hn." Sakura replied with the syllable mostly used by the Uchiha standing in front of her. In return, Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"And what is it exactly that you want with me?" Sakura asked, getting rather annoyed by the way he was beating around the bush.

"Well, it is more of what I want with your body..." Sasuke trailed off.

"You haven't even killed your brother yet. So why would you want to rebuild your clan right now?" Sakura asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Though it is nice to see you are excited about rebuilding my clan with me, that will have to wait for another time." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"You egoistical bastard!" Sakura screamed out.

"Hn. For now however, I need to use your special ability." Sasuke said.

'Did he say special ability?' Sakura thought confused.

"Uhmm... Do you mean my medical skills? Don't you already have a medic nin?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"No, your bloodline ability. Or better known as the gift that killed a certain ninja you knew too well." Sasuke smirked as he said this, realising that he had hit a soft spot within the toughened kunoichi.

As Sakura stood in confusion and sadness, she instantly felt relieved when Kisame snuck up on Sasuke and knocked him out.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled as she once again hid all emotions from her now stoic face.

Kisame simply nodded in response, soon after a smirk appeared on his face as he saw a blood stained Itachi walking up to them.

"Well, I fought Orochimaru, so you must have fought Kabuto. And by the looks of it, you won..." Kisame announced.

"Kabuto is not dead. However, he is close to death." Itachi reported grimly.

Sakura just smirked before she continued on their journey, to Konoha.

"So what are we supposed to do on our mission?" Kisame asked.

"Well, basically we retrieve a scroll from Konohagakure." Sakura said.

"They why is it going to take eight a days for such simple mission?" Kisame whined.

"Because, we are using my tactics instead of yours, which yours consist of- going and killing everyone rather than actually thinking critically about the situation, possible outcomes, and possible difficulties. I also have personal obligations to carry out." Sakura explained.

Itachi smirked at the shark man's dumbstruck face once Sakura was finished explaining.

"Whatever pinky." Kisame grumbled as he threw a twig at the pink-headed nin, who easily dodged the flying stick. From there, Sakura remained silent so the rest of the voyage was pretty much quiet and rather boring for Kisame.

As Sakura stood upon the gate/entrance to Konoha, she breathed deeply, secretly hoping that as she exhaled, the air would take her childhood memories as well. She no longer wished to feel ties to the place that had brought her so much pain, and made her do some of the tasks she will regret carrying out.

Sakura was far from oblivious to the fact that she has made an abounding number of mistakes, all of which lead to her fleeing and joining the Akatsuki. She does feel aguishly of the many things she has done in the past; however, she has not entirely regretted the fact that she is a member of the Akatsuki.

Sakura was brought back to reality when a cold drift blew past her now exposed shoulders.

_'Explain to me why we are not wearing our Akatsuki cloak, which happens to hold over 30 of our weapons, while we are in the enemy's territory.' _Sakura's inner yelled out.

'Is it not obvious? I put a temporary jutsu on my body to make it appear as a normal civilian to not attract any attention to myself. However, the second I start to use my chakra again the jutsu will completely dissipate and I will once again appear as Haruno Sakura.' Sakura thought nonchalantly.

_'Well, we are standing on top of the entrance to Konoha, in the middle of the night. Yeah, there is absolutely nothing strange at all about that.' _Inner Sakura stated sarcastically while shaking her head back and forth.

'Well, no one is around at the moment to see me, plus my chakra is heavily confined at the moment so no one can sense me either. It is like we are completely invisible right now.' Sakura informed.

Once ending the conversation going on in her mind, Sakura propelled her body towards the cold, damp, and vacant streets of Konohagakure. As she took a few steps forward, she felt a presence lurking in the shadows behind her.

Sakura sent chakra to her eyes to enhance her vision, with that done she consequently revealed her identity as Haruno Sakura. She turned to where she thought the stalker was, to find total emptiness in the ally she was now facing. Little did she know that her spy was a mere foot or two away from where she chose to glance.

Though Sakura could not see the intruder, the male nin observing her had a clear view of his target. His eyes widen in response from seeing the pink haired ninja's eyes. They had changed from their typical icy emerald colour, that everyone was so accustomed to seeing, to an almost lilac colour with two silver rings, one on the outer rim of the iris while the other was surrounding the pupil.

Shrugging her accusations off, Sakura released the concentrated chakra in her eyes. The man watched in amazement as they faded from the lilac colour to their original emerald colour. Sakura turned on her heel and walked away, towards the poorly lit town square of Konoha once she had replaced the jutsu on her body.

"Well Sakura, it is time." The man mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the shadows...

A few hours later

As Sakura paced back and forth in a hotel room, Itachi and Kisame gave her weird looks. Both of them wondered why their naturally calm and collected team leader was currently walking around the room with a distressed vibe emitting from her body.

"Sakura, what is the matter?" Itachi asked, getting annoyed with the troubled aura surrounding his love.

Sakura stopped pacing upon hearing Itachi's question. She really did not know if her problem really was something dangerous or worrisome. Quickly glancing at her arm, she then decided to keep it a secret for the time being, at least until it proves to be troublesome.

Upon releasing the chakra from her eyes, Sakura felt a tingly kind of sensation in her right arm and when she inspected it, she noticed a strange marking had appeared on her upper right arm. It went from her shoulder blade then flowed down across her tricep, and spiraled to her bicep, as it got closer to her elbow, where it ceased. The marking itself was black, but she realised when she concentrated chakra to her arm it glowed a silver colour with a hue of purple.

Sakura was confused beyond relief as to the meanings and symbolism behind the newfound weird marking. She guessed it would go away, but for now she would just have to wear clothes that would confine her 'tattoo' until it disappeared.

**TBC..**

**A/N: Well there is the long awaited second chapter. It took me a while to write this but the next update will be faster than the last.**

**Please leave a review saying which pairing you guys want for this story, either ItaxSaku or SasuxSaku. However, if you guys feel another pairing would also work I will consider it.**

**Until next time, xXSasuxSakuXx**


	3. Identities are Revealed

**The Reconciliations of Haruno Sakura**

Hey, I told you this update would be sooner than the last! ^_^

Moon-Kissed Stars: Thanks for the review on my other story. The reason you can't review for the 2nd chapter is because you reviewed for the original 2nd chapter, and though I do not know why, it does not let you review if you already reviewed once for that chapter. But it should let you review for this chapter :)

**PLEASE READ! I am currently trying to decide whether or not I should change the pairing for this story to SasuxSaku rather than ItaxSaku. The pairing SasuxSaku plays better with my plans however if you guys want me to keep this as ItaxSaku I can make that couple work. So after reading this chapter, please review with the couple you guys want me to use...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor do I wish to.**

**Chapter 3**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura was confused beyond relief as to the meanings and symbolism behind the weird marking. She guessed it would go away, but for now she would just have to wear clothes that would confine her 'tattoo' until it disappeared._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The next morning.

"Rise and shine Mistress." Kisame called out to the sleeping princess of Akatsuki. Upon hearing Kisame's voice, Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes open until she was staring at the shark-man's face. "Kisame-san, I would greatly appreciate it if you got the hell off of me!" Sakura yelled as she pushed the blue man off of her.

Itachi snickered a bit as he watched the scene play out in front of him. "Itachi-san, why are you laughing?" Sakura asked with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Sakura-**chan**, why are we back to formalities?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Because as of now I am your team leader. I believe formalities will be better for now." Sakura stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the inquiring Uchiha.

After a few seconds of staying in that position, Sakura stood and rummaged through her pack until she pulled out some fresh clothes. She walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand, and returned to the room a short moment later.

Kisame whistled at her as she walked out, which earned a hard glare from said girl. Sakura was wearing black short shorts, a grey tank top, her Akatsuki robe, and as usual her black knee high combat boots.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Kisame asked as he eyed her up and down. "Ugh you creep me out. It's like you are a shark looking at it's prey. Wait! You are a shark!" Sakura said as she started cracking up at Kisame's now red face. "You are going to pay for that pinky!" He howled out before he pranced on the startled female.

Itachi simply shook his head at his teammates antics. "Are you two going to stop anytime soon?" He asked. Once Itachi voiced his question, both ninjas stopped and stood up. Sakura dusted herself off before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours. For now, just scope out the Hokage tower. Later I want a report of their security, any weak points, and times that would be best to retrieve the scroll." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

Once she was out of the room she took her robe off and changed her appearance using a simple jutsu that turned her hair from pink to black. She would normally change her eyes, but no one from Konoha has seen her recently and over the years her eyes changed from a bright and enthusiastic green to a dull, dark, and lifeless green, no one would recognize them anymore. She also tied on one of her old Konoha headbands. Needless to say, she looked like an average ninja from Konohagakure.

As she walked out onto the streets of Konoha, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the fact that she could walk around in this town with out anyone trying to start a fight with her. She almost felt a little happy for the first time in a long time.

As Sakura walked down the street, she noticed a flash of orange coming towards her. Before she could do anything, she was knock down. She looked up and wasn't really surprised to see it was none other than Naruto. 'Well, he hasn't changed much over the years.' Sakura thought as she stood up and once again dusted herself off.

"Hey, sorry! Wait I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Naruto asked as he eyed her up and down. 'Wow she kind of looks familiar. There's something about her eyes.' Naruto thought as he looked into her eyes.

"Uhm. Yeah, I'm new." Sakura said as she hoped he wouldn't recognize her. "Oh cool! I am Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha! What's your name?" Naruto announced with a giant grin plastered onto his face.

"Uh. I'm Kiyumi. Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she said the first name that came to her head. "Kiyumi, that's a pretty name! Hey want to go get ramen? My treat!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

'God, is this kid ever not flamboyant or jubilant?' Sakura thought as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I can't. I'm going to the training grounds to train..." Sakura answered.

"Oh cool. Hey! I know! I'll train with you! It's no fun training all by yourself!" Naruto said while yet another smile crept onto his face. Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her off, full speed, towards the training grounds. 'Ugh. This day so isn't going as planned.' Sakura thought as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Naruto stopped abruptly as he reached the training grounds old team 7 used to train in. 'Of all the training grounds why did he have to bring me to this one?' Sakura pondered in her head.

"This is the training grounds that my old team used to train in!" Naruto said with a smile but Sakura also saw sadness in his eyes. 'So he does remember us...' Sakura thought sadly as she looked up to the sky for a brief second before returning her gaze to the blonde's.

"My team mates all left Konoha, but I am going to bring both of them back! Once Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha, I had promised Haruno Sakura that I would bring him back. She must have hated me after the first time I came back empty handed because a week later she left Konoha too." Naruto said as he turned his gaze to the floor as a single tear fell and hit the ground below his feet.

'I never meant to hurt him, I never know me leaving would affect him so much. But what is done is done and besides, I had no choice, I had to get away after all the crimes I had committed.' Sakura thought as she too turned her gaze toward the grass below her.

_'You do realise that you would not have comitted any of those crimes if it weren't for you meeting Uchiha Itachi.' _Inner Sakura said back. 'Yes, but if I didn't feel like I was being held back in this town then I would not have listened to Itachi nor would I have done the things he had instructed me to do.' Sakura informed.

"Your eyes kind of remind me of Sakura's. The only difference is that hers were a bit brighter." Naruto continued as he stared at her eyes again.

"Well, mine used to be brighter but when you have killed as many people as I have, they get duller and duller. Especially when you have killed people who were once close to you." Sakura replied, as she looked straight into his eyes. Naruto was surprised when he saw her eyes were flooded with emotions. He could see regret, hate, sadness, and longing.

After Sakura saw his surprised expression she once again hid all emotions from her face. "Whoa! Cool marking! Is it a tattoo?" Naruto yelled out as he pointed a finger to Sakura's marking. "Uh I don't really know. It just kind of formed there." Sakura answered honestly as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's weird." Naruto announced aloud as he returned his arm back to his side. "Well, are we going to train or what?" Sakura asked as she smirked a bit.

"Yeah! Don't worry I'll go easy on you!" Naruto said as his smile reached from ear to ear. "Hn. Don't worry you won't be able to beat me." Sakura replied as she shook her head at his answer.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he pulled his headband down to cover his forehead. Just to get him riled up, Sakura took hers off and threw it on the ground. "Kiyumi! Why did you take it off?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"I do not think I will be needing it in this fight." Sakura said as she smirked. "Are you saying that I am WEAK?" Naruto yelled getting a bit frustrated. "No not that... I just do not feel like wearing it..." Sakura replied as she chuckled a bit.

"Well I will not fight you unless you put it back on. After all, you are a girl!" Naruto said with a grin. He knew this would get her mad. "ARGH! NARUTO! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura screamed as she looked at Naruto with flames in her eyes.

'Wow, she is more like Sakura than I originally thought.' Naruto thought with a smirk. "Oh nothing. Are you ready to fight?" Naruto said calmly as he stared at the girl in front of him. Sakura nodded her head as she stared back, impassively, at him.

Naruto decided to make the first move, so he pulled out three kunais and hurled them towards the female ninja at lightning speed. Though the kunai whizzed through the air at a commendable speed, Sakura was able to avoid them and threw five back towards the blond.

Deciding to end this battle quickly, Sakura focused chakra to her eyes to enhance her vision. Naruto stood still in shock as he saw her eyes change to lilac. "Whoa! Kiyumi! I didn't know you had a blood line ability!" Naruto called out as he stared at her newly changed eyes.

"Naruto. What are you talking about?" Sakura asked aloud as she stood still awaiting a response. "Your eyes! They changed from green to light purple!" Naruto said as he pointed to her eyes. Completely shocked, Sakura walked over to where she had thrown her headband and swiftly picked it up.

Sakura's eyes widened in utter surprise as she looked at her reflection in the headband's mirror-like material. 'Whoa, he wasn't kidding. They really did change colours.' Sakura thought to herself. _'Yea! They are cool looking! Hey, I wonder if they have anything to do with that strange marking!' _Sakura's inner exclaimed.

Sakura took a glance at her arm and was even more shocked when she saw that it was glowing the silver colour she saw when she had pumped chakra into it the previous night. As she analyzed it closer she realised that the silver had a hue of purple to it as well, just like it did the night before.

After Sakura got over her shock she froze in place as she realised that the jutsu she had placed on herself earlier that day was probably released when she used her chakra on her eyes. She quickly glanced up at Naruto, hoping he hadn't realised yet. _'Too late.' _Inner stated as she waited the soon to come outburst from the loud mouth Uzamaki.

"S-Sa-Sakura?" Naruto mumbled out as he stared at what he thought to be his old comrade. "Is that really you?" He asked again. Figuring that there was no way to get out of this situation Sakura decided to come clean.

"Yes Naruto. It is I." Sakura said as she waited for his next action. Once she saw that he wasn't going to do anything she decided to make a move. Sakura charged towards the blond at such a fast speed that Naruto did not even see her coming towards him.

He let out a huff of air as she tackled him to the ground. She looked down on him as she straddled his hips to keep him down. She held a kunai to his neck as she spoke. "Naruto, listen to me carefully, if you tell anyone that I am here I **will **kill you. Got it?" Sakura gritted out between her teeth.

"Uhm sure. As long as you tell me why you are here." Naruto said once he regained his composure.

"I am here on a mission. Do not fear though, I am not here to kill anyone." Sakura answered back knowing exactly where he was going with this. "Fine. I will not tell a single soul." Naruto said. Once that was said, Sakura stood up and lent a helping hand to Naruto.

"So, if you are here on a mission, why are you not carrying out the mission?" Naruto asked with an ever-growing wonder gracing his mind.

"I have eight days to complete a four day mission." Sakura replied coolly. "Why would you have eight days to complete only a four day mission?" Naruto asked. "Because, I am the team leader. I get to decide everything. Plus, in the organization I am currently associated with, I am like the princess." Sakura said.

"Nice. So what are you off to do now?" Naruto said.

"Well, I currently have my team mates doing my dirty work for me. But I was originally going to the cemetery until I ran into you." Sakura said as she glared slightly at the male.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again I guess, but I must go now." Sakura said as she started walking away.

"Alright. See ya around, 'Kiyumi'." Naruto said with a grin. Before turning around completely to walk away, he added, "Please think about this though, stay here. Konoha is your true home Sakura-chan, you can always come back. If not, I will come for you one day when I am strong enough." With that, Naruto hurled his body away before he was able to get too sentimental in front of her.

Sakura simply shook her head back and forth. 'Well that was a total waste of time, and now he knows we are here. He will probably try everything to keep me here now.' Sakura thought as she slightly regretted the fact that she had used chakra and forgot the affects that it played on her jutsu.

_'Well, we are strong enough to kill him so if he proves to be troublesome then we will just have to dispose of him.' _Inner Sakura stated like it was nothing. 'Wow, you really are heartless. So that's where I get it from...' Sakura trailed off.

_'Well, since I am you and you are me, then technically you are just as heartless.' _Inner stated. 'Yea, but not towards people I used to care about.' Sakura argued.

Sakura finished the conversation in her head as she realised that she was now standing in the middle of Konoha's cemetery. The female ninja silently looked for the head stone she was there to see. She stopped in front of said stone and sat down in a praying form.

Sakura read it to herself, 'In Loving Memory of Hatake Kakashi'. She looked down to the ground as she let a tear fall from her eye. 'I am truly sorry for what happened Kakashi-sensei.' She thought to herself as she remembered that rueful day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"ARGH! SASUKE YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Sakura screamed out as she clutched her left arm, that was previously sliced open with a kunai._

_"Hn. I'd like to see you try." Sasuke said as he appeared behind the kunoichi._

_Sakura turned around and slammed her chakra filled fist into his rib cage. She smirked in satisfaction when she heard a loud crack, signaling that she had broken a few of his ribs. As Sasuke let out a grunt, blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth._

_In the time it took Sasuke to wipe his mouth off, Sakura had appeared about 30 feet away from the startled Uchiha. Sakura stood there smirking as she started focusing chakra into her palms. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realised the move she was using._

_"How? How do you know that move?" Sasuke called out to her. "I can copy any move I see, kind of like Kakashi but I can copy far more moves that he is able to." Sakura replied while widening her smirk._

_Sasuke then realised that during their fight she had been using some of his moves, and every time she did her eyes turned light purple with two silver rings. Sasuke came back to reality when he heard Sakura scream. "RASENGAN!" Sakura yelled as she started running towards the Uchiha._

_Sasuke quickly started focusing his own chakra towards his hands. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled out as well as he to started running towards his opponent._

_The copy nin himself was currently heading towards Konoha from a mission when he heard two familiar jutsu's being called out. He stopped dead in his tracks and ran as fast as he could towards the two ninjas. 'Naruto must have found Sasuke.' Kakashi thought, as he got closer. His eyes widened tremendously as he saw that instead of Naruto and Sasuke running towards each other it was Sasuke and Sakura._

_"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled out as he charged towards the two in order to stop them._

_Sakura faintly heard her name being called but couldn't care less as she was finally about to end Uchiha Sasuke's life once and for all. They were about five feet away from colliding into each other when they saw a flash of grey. Both of them tried to put enough chakra into their feet in order to stop but it was too late._

_"NNARRGHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as he was hit with the rasengan and chidori. Four years ago it would not have hurt as bad but Sakura and Sasuke had gotten far stronger and they had put enough chakra in their jutsu's with the intent of killing the other._

_Sasuke backed away with shocked filled eyes as he quickly shook his head back and forth, as if not believing what had happened. Sakura immediately fell to her knees as she stared at her old sensei. He looked terrible. He had two large wholes in his body, one on his right upper chest and the other was where his stomach should have been._

_Sakura focused green chakra to her hands quickly as she tried to revive the fallen ninja. Sasuke just watched in horror at what he had done to his old mentor. He watched as Sakura poured her chakra into his body repeatedly, trying desperately to save him._

_Sakura, being drained of most of her chakra from the fight, knew that she did not have enough chakra in her body to save Kakashi. Sasuke, sensing that the medic nin could not do it, walked behind her and started pouring his own chakra into the distressed ninja._

_Sakura hadn't been focusing on what Sasuke was doing so when she felt an unfamiliar chakra being poured into her she jumped a little. She quickly glanced behind her and smirked when she realised it was Sasuke._

_"Well, looks like you do care about someone other than yourself." Sakura said as she widened her smirk. "Hn. Just hurry up." Sasuke said as he too started to feel even more drained than he was before._

_The last sight Kakashi saw was Sasuke and Sakura working together to save his life. At that he let out one last smile before he closed his eyes for the last time. Once Sakura saw Kakashi's eyes close she took her hands off of him. She stood and walked a few steps away where she then fell to her knees and slammed her two fists into the ground, making two large craters in the ground._

_Sasuke watched in amazement at the size of the two holes in the ground that were created by the girl he once thought of as weak. He turned back to look at Kakashi as he bowed his head out of respect._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

As Sakura took one last glance at the head stone in front of her she let out a sigh and let one last tear fall. She then stood up and started heading back to the hotel room that her, Itachi, and Kisame were staying in for the time being.

**TBC..**

**A/N: Well there is chapter 3! I shall update probably by the end of next week, maybe sooner if I get some reviews... (Hint hint. Wink wink.)**

**Please leave a review saying which pairing you guys want for this story, either ItaxSaku or SasuxSaku. However, if you guys feel another pairing would also work I will consider it.**

**Until next time,**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	4. Mission Complete

**The Reconciliations of Haruno Sakura**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, yay!**

**Chapter 4**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As Sakura took one last glance at the head stone in front of her she let out a sigh and let one last tear fall. She then stood up and started heading back to the hotel room that her, Itachi, and Kisame were staying in for the time being._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

In a dimly lit hotel room, two male ninjas were currently sitting around awaiting the arrival of their other teammate and current team leader. When the sound of a door opening and closing reached the other side of the room, the two men looked in the direction of the door only to see their leader walking towards them.

"Sakura-san what took you so long?" A blue man, who resembled a shark, asked towards the pink haired ninja. "I got caught up. By the way someone knows we are here. What did you find out about the tower?" Said girl replied.

"Who knows we are here?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Uzamaki boy, do not worry though, he knows that if he tells anyone I will personally take joy in killing him." Sakura said with no emotion displayed what so ever. Amused by her answer, Itachi simply smirked in her direction.

"How the hell did that brat figure it out?" Kisame inquired. "It is not important. Just know that I told him we are not here to kill anyone so make sure you don't..." Sakura trailed off as she glared at both Kisame and Itachi.

"Now back to business, while Itachi and I were scoping out the tower, we found out that the guards switch every few hours. The first shift starts at 6 a.m. The next guards switch with them at noon then at 6 p.m. and the final shift begins at midnight." Kisame reported. "Also, the Hokage conveniently has a meeting at 6 a.m. tomorrow morning." Itachi added in.

"Good work boys. Well, tomorrow we will initiate the mission." Sakura stated as she walked over to her bed. Following suite, Kisame and Itachi walked over to their beds. Itachi turned out the light before all three ninjas fell into a very light sleep, still half aware of everything else going on.

The next morning close to 6 a.m., Haruno Sakura was crouching on a tree branch. She had the perfect view of the Hokage's office in the Hokage tower and was currently waiting patiently for Itachi and Kisame to return to her.

While waiting, Sakura heard some muffled screams and a few swipes of a sword, which she presumed was Itachi and Kisame making their moves. A few moments later Kisame was walking towards Sakura with Itachi not too far behind. Sakura looked at Kisame and gave him a smirk before she leaped into the air towards the tower.

With perfect aim, Sakura jumped through the window and landed right in the middle of the Hokage's office. She got right down to work by aiding her eyes with chakra. Before she looked for the scroll however, she looked at her arm and wasn't as surprised as before when she saw that her upper arm was now glowing silver.

Sakura then looked around the room, with the added help of the chakra she could see everything, she could see through the cabinets and even the walls when she looked at them if she wanted to. When she turned to a cabinet in the corner, she let a smug smile grace her face as she found what she was looking for.

Sakura walked over to the cabinet, picked the lock, and grabbed the scroll before she turned towards the window. Right as she was about to jump out the window the door barged open. A busty older woman ran through the door and grabbed the other female's arm.

Startled a bit, Sakura quickly looked at her arm and gave the intruder a hard glare for touching her. "I had a feeling that was your chakra I had been sensing lately." The women exclaimed. Out of instinct Sakura secretly placed the scroll in a pocket within her robe.

"Tsk, tsk, Tsunade. You should know better than to touch someone without permission." Sakura said with a sadistic smile as she hurled a chakra filled fist towards the other ninja. Tsunade flew a couple feet away and just stared at Sakura's arm. Once realising what she was staring at, Sakura simply chuckled a bit. "You like? It recently appeared on my arm." Sakura asked as she stared into Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade averted her eyes away from Sakura's upper arm, when she came across what the younger woman was wearing her eyes immediately widen. "Sakura, why? Why would you ever wear the uniform for Konoha's number one enemy?" She asked.

"Simple, I am now a part of their organization. It is kind of interesting how I work along side of the man Sasuke hates, after all those years that I thought I loved him." Sakura replied.

"Why did you ever leave Konoha? I thought you had everything you wanted. I was training you to become stronger, you were the best medic nin in the town, and everyone absolutely adored you. So why would you leave all that behind? I expected Sasuke to leave but never did I think you would too." Tsunade asked the younger female she once thought of as a daughter.

"Well, if I had stayed here, I would not be nearly as strong as I am now. And all the bonds I created with everyone meant nothing to me. Bonds hold ninjas back from their true potential." Sakura said with out really thinking. "Now if we are done here, I'll be leaving no-" Sakura started but abruptly stopped when she felt a foot collide with her abdomen.

Sakura laughed out laud as she realised Tsunade had put a rather large amount of chakra into that kick. "Is that honestly the best you could do?" Sakura asked as she jumped backwards. As she was landing she performed some simple hand movements while whispering "Kaze no Yaiba." A blade of wind then shot out from Sakura and succeeded in giving Tsunade some brutal gashes, as she could not dodge the blade in time.

Tsunade stood up with green chakra surrounding her, healing some of her wounds. She then started performing hand signals that Sakura was easily able to read: dog, tiger, rat, ram. A ball of chakra suddenly was placed in Tsunade's hand as she ran towards Sakura and delivered a power packed punch to her stomach.

Sakura wiped some of the blood that was dripping from her mouth with one hand and with the other she forced Tsunade away from her. Upon impact, Lady Tsunade slammed into the ground.

Once the Hokage was down, Sakura quickly did another set of hand signals. "Shishi Rendan." She mumbled as she repeatedly punched and kicked Tsunade with extra force due to the jutsu. After seeing that Tsunade was in a fatal condition, she decided to end the little battle with another powerful jutsu.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu." Sakura loudly said. Tsunade's eyes widened as she realised the jutsu Sakura had put on her. Thanks to the jutsu Lady Tsunade instantly lost all sense of movement.

While Tsunade stood there, completely frozen, Sakura quickly leaped through the window. As Sakura was falling out the window she felt an odd tingly sensation. Passing it off as pure adrenaline, she pumped chakra through her legs as Itachi and Kisame appeared on either side of her.

"I'm assuming you got the scroll?" Kisame stated more than asked. After giving him a curt nod, Sakura turned her focus back to running. Sensing that she wanted him to just shut the hell up, Kisame remained quiet the rest of the trip.

When Kisame, Sakura, and Itachi returned. Itachi waited for Sakura to give them their last orders. "I will go take the scroll to Pein as well as give him our mission report." She said as she took off towards his office.

Upon reaching Pein's office Sakura opened the door without warning and stepped up to Pein's desk. Pein gave his little sister a slight glare for coming in without permission. "Is there anything I can do for you Imouto?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest while leaning back.

Sakura replied by focusing chakra into her arm. Once it glowed she stated, "Oniichan, I am pretty sure this is not normal." Normally she would not be as worried about the marking but it had expanded to cover her whole right arm.

During the voyage back to the Akatsuki base, Sakura had taken a glance towards her arm to see if her accusations were correct. On her right arm, the marking now reached all the way to her palm. The marking twisted all the way around her arm just like it did on her upper arm. Coming off the main line were smaller thinner stems that had cherry blossoms sprouting from them. The line ended in the center of her palm where it circled around a shape that resembled a gem.

The lines were still black, while the cherry blossoms were a very faint pink color, and the gem was an extremely light green. When chakra was added it all glowed to life. The lines turned bright silver with a hue of purple. The cherry blossoms glowed a radiant lavender color that matched her eyes when chakra was added to them. When they glowed they looked absolutely gorgeous, but the most breath taking part of the marking was the gem, it glowed a brilliant green that matched her normal eyes, it sparkled too.

"Well, as you know I possess the Rin'negan, but if I recall correctly, Kaa-san had a special bloodline trait that can combine with another trait to create an entirely new ability. Your eyes are similar to mine and Kaa-san had similar markings as those so I am assuming that you possess both of our abilities." Pein said as he took a closer look at his little sister's arm.

"What are you talking about with my eyes?" Sakura asked confused, she had not seen her eyes yet so she had no clue what he was talking about. "Foolish little imouto, when you use chakra to make your mark glow you are summoning your special gift. When your mark glows, your eyes turn a light purple with two silver rings." He responded.

In return, Sakura merely looked at her brother with a shocked expression. "Well, tomorrow I will start training you with the help of Itachi." Pein exclaimed. "Why do you need Itachi to train me as well Nii-san?" Sakura asked, not that she didn't want Itachi to help her, she just did not get how Itachi could help. "He possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan. With your ability you should be able to copy other kekkei genkais. So I want him to train you to use the Sharingan, as I will train you to use the Rin'negan." He started. "Now go get some rest it is getting late."

Deciding to take his advice, Sakura went back to her room. However, instead of going to bed right away she decided to look through a few of her books. After finding one she thought would be useful, she pulled it out, sat on her bed, and opened it to a random page. 'Well, that's rather convenient.' Sakura thought as she found exactly what she wanted.

'The Rin'negan is one of three doujutsu's, the other two being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The legendary Sage of the Six Paths named Rokudou Sennin, the world's first ninja and the founder of the Ninja World originally possessed it. The Rin'negan allows the user to use six types of elemental chakra, an ability no ninja without it can possess. It is a unique eye technique characterized by a number of concentric circles around the pupil, which allows the wielder to utilize any ninja ability.'

_'So basically we are like the strongest kunoichi ever! CHYAA!' _Sakura's inner exclaimed. 'Well not yet, we do not know how to use the Rin'negan. And I have no clue how we are supposed to learn about Kaa-san's bloodline trait' Sakura replied with a bit of despair. 'Well I've got to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one long day.' Sakura thought as she turned out the light and fell into a deep slumber.

**TBC..**

**Until next time,**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


End file.
